


The best Christmas ever

by kkiitsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cinnamon Roll Derek, M/M, One Shot, Pack Family, Pining, Presents, awesome gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkiitsu/pseuds/kkiitsu
Summary: Scott is having a get-together for the pack on the Christmas Eve and Stiles is running late due to dreaming about Derek. There's a lovely pack evening with some mistletoe, pining, awesome gifts, a bit of drama and lots of happiness.





	The best Christmas ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moppipoika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moppipoika/gifts).



> Hi y'all! This is a one shot for a Christmas Fic Exchange I took part in. This is my frist time writing Sterek so I have no idea how I managed. But I hope you all enjoy it and tell me how you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> And for Moppipoika, remember when we joked that what if either one of us would get the other? WELL GUESS WHAT HAPPENED. But I'm just happy I get to do this for you since you wrote me the loveliest fic ever. I know this is very short but I hope it doesn't matter and that it still brings you joy. So this is for you, I couldn't ask for a better friend and I love you so much. Hyvää joulua, Tom <3

 

Derek had grown very protective of the pack but when it came to Stiles he was taking it a bit overboard. He growled and glared at anyone that even looked at Stiles the wrong way. Stiles acted like it annoyed him but secretly he loved it. He knew it was just because he was the only human and the others did a pretty good job taking care of themselves but it made Stiles feel all warm inside. He had had the biggest crush on Derek since the moment he had laid his eyes on him. He knew that Derek was way too gorgeous and that he hadn’t shown interest in any men, yet Stiles hadn’t gotten over his crush that was gradually snowballing into stronger feelings. He couldn’t help but think what it would feel like to run his hands through Derek’s raven black hair and be held by those strong arms and kiss his lips until they were all swollen and red and he was getting carried away now. It was Christmas Eve and Scott was hosting a get-together for the whole pack and Stiles was supposed to be there already but instead, he was still home, daydreaming about Derek. He got his stuff and went to his Jeep and put his keys to the ignition but couldn’t get the Jeep to start. After a couple of tries Stiles gave up with a sigh and got his phone.

 

Derek was running late from the pack evening due to fretting about one specific gift he was particularly nervous about. He was on his way to his car when he got a call from Stiles.

 

‘Stiles, what’s up?’

 

‘Derek! Are you at the party already?’

 

‘No, I’m just leaving, why?’

 

There was a couple of seconds of silence from Stiles. ‘I can’t get the Jeep to start…’

 

Stiles could practically hear Derek roll his eyes. ‘I’ll be there in ten.’ Derek said and hang up.

 

In ten minutes Derek drove in front of Stiles’ house and Stiles stuffed his things into the trunk and went to sit on the front seat.

 

‘So, you’re moving to Scott’s?’ Derek asked sarcastically.

 

‘I just like to be well prepared.’ Stiles answered matter-of-factly.

 

‘For the apocalypse?’

 

‘Hey, anything could happen!’

 

Derek just smiled amused and kept his gaze on the road. They drove in silence after that. Soon Stiles started tapping nervously, which started to irritate Derek.

 

‘Stop that.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘It’s annoying.’

 

‘But-’ Stiles was silenced by one of Derek’s scowls. They sat in silence until they got to Scott’s place and got out of the car. Stiles went to take his things from the trunk but he had some trouble with them due to the size of them. Derek sighed deeply and took the bag and threw it over his shoulder with one swift move and walked to the front door without saying anything. Stiles stood there in amazement for a couple of seconds before he ran to catch up to Derek.

 

Scott came to open the door and his warm smile turned to confusion when he saw them together. He looked at Stiles and Derek and then Stiles’ bag that Derek was carrying and then Derek’s car and finally at Stiles and raised his eyebrow at him.

 

‘So you came _together_ . Nice. I mean, _finally_.’ Scott managed to say.

 

‘No! No, it’s-” Stiles started.

 

‘It’s not like that.” Derek finished for him.

 

‘My Jeep broke down.’ An awkward silence fell after Stiles’ explanation. Derek looked embarrassed and Stiles was anxious to get out of the situation. The couple of seconds that Scott took to process everything felt like an eternity.

 

‘Oh. Well, come in.’ Scott tried to dismiss the whole situation and moved out of the way.

 

Stiles sprinted inside the moment Scott was out of the way and Derek followed after him, avoiding Scott’s gaze.

 

They got to the living room where everyone was gathered around on the sofas. The conversation halted and everyone turned to look at them. Lydia narrowed her eyes at them calculatingly. Liam was first to open his mouth.

 

‘Stiles! Derek! So you’re together now?’

 

‘No, we’re NOT- Where’s the wine?!’ Derek gave up in the middle of his sentence and stomped to the kitchen where he found a bottle of white wine.

 

Stiles stood there embarrassed in the middle of the living room under everyone’s gaze. He didn’t know what to say or do so he took his bag from the floor where Derek had left it and went to the tree to unload all the presents under it. After a moment of silence, Lydia started the conversation again and everyone moved on like nothing happened which made Stiles very grateful. After he was done with all the presents he went to the kitchen to get something to drink too.

 

After a couple of hours and a couple of drinks, Stiles was feeling a bit tipsy. It seemed like Derek had been avoiding him and when he caught Derek standing alone in the corner Stiles pretty much rushed to his chance to talk to him.

 

‘Everyone says we should just start dating already but c’mon we're just friends but oh we're standing under some mistletoe and I kinda feel like we should kiss.’ Stiles said smiling goofily.

 

Derek’s expression went from his resting bitch face to some level of panic and he looked very uncomfortable. Stiles’ heart dropped but he wouldn’t let it show on his face.

 

‘Relax, dude. It’s a joke.’ He laughed and patted Derek on the shoulder. Derek relaxed a bit and gave Stiles a small smile.

 

‘Wait, that wasn’t there when we got here.’ Derek said and searched the room suspiciously. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Lydia, who acted as if she didn’t notice his piercing glare at all.

 

Although Derek didn’t seem uncomfortable anymore he didn’t seem completely at ease either. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders were tense and Stiles knew he had caused it. He knew that Derek would never like him and by mooning him and making jokes like this he would just make everything worse. He’d just have to get over the fact that he’d never get to be with Derek.

 

Soon Derek moved to the kitchen to get more wine and Stiles was left standing there alone. He looked at Derek who was downing the glass like he hadn’t drunk anything the whole day. In the next moment Lydia was next to Stiles.

 

‘It’s gonna be alright, Stiles.’

 

‘Thanks, Lydia.’ Stiles gave Lydia a small sad smile and Lydia pecked him on the cheek.

 

‘Everyone! It is time for the gifts!’ Lydia shouted. Everyone agreed and gathered around the living room.

 

‘I’ll start!’ Scott shouted and picked a present up from under the tree. ‘This one’s for Lydia!’

 

Lydia got up and went over to Scott to get the present. They hugged and smiled warmly. ‘Merry Christmas, Lydia.’

 

‘You too, Scott.’

 

‘Okay, this is for Malia!’ Scott took the next package. Malia got up and looked warily at the package before she took it and started to unwrap it. It contained a gift card to her favourite pizza place and an envelope that had a bunch of photos of them all. Malia smiled widely at her gift and thanked Scott.

 

Scott continued to give out gifts until he had given all of them. Before anyone got to say anything Lydia got up and walked gracefully next to the tree.

 

‘My turn.’ She smiled proudly.

 

She handed out her gifts that were a lot more carefully wrapped that Scott’s were. She had also put a lot of thought into her gifts and Stiles was a bit nervous to go give out his gifts after her. No one had noticed that Derek had left the room before Stiles announced his present.

 

‘What? Where’s Derek?’ Stiles stood in front of everyone with the gift in his hand.

 

‘I’ll go find him.’ Scott started to get up but Lydia pulled him back to the sofa.

 

‘You should go look for him, Stiles.’ Lydia smiled supposedly innocently.

 

Stiles climbed up the stairs and started going around the floor. ‘Derek? You here?’

 

Stiles opened the door to Scott’s bedroom and found Derek pacing there nervously with something on his hand.

 

‘Is everything alright?’ Stiles asked and Derek stopped and turned to face him.

 

‘Yes. It’s just that…’ Derek answered but his sentence died out before any explanation.

 

‘Look, I’m sorry if the joke upset you. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.’ Stiles felt like he had ruined everything and he didn’t know how to make it right.

 

‘No, it’s not that.’ Derek said nervously.

 

‘It’s…’ Derek sighed anxiously and run his hand through his hair. He looked right at Stiles and he looked absolutely terrified and lost. ‘I…’ Derek opened his mouth and closed it again.

 

‘I've had a crush on you since forever and I've never told you and I've gotten you a present and I'm so so nervous to give it to you.’ Derek handed the package to Stiles, who didn’t know what to do or say. For the longest second ever he just stood there with his mouth wide open.

 

Derek looked like someone had just killed his puppy. ‘I understand if you don’t feel the same way…’ he dropped his hand when Stiles didn’t take his gift and concentrated on looking at his shoes.

 

‘No! NO! I mean… _You_ . Have a crush on _me?_ And you’re nervous _about me?’_ Stiles hurried to answer and pretty much yanked the package out of Derek’s hand. Derek nodded unsurely.

 

‘Derek, I’ve been crushing on you for _ever.’_ Derek lifted his gaze from the floor with an amazed and hopeful expression.

 

‘Really? You have?’

 

‘Yes, really. Like it isn’t obvious to everyone.’ Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

‘Wasn’t obvious to me…’

 

‘Naww, my silly little werewolf.’ Stiles said teasingly.

 

Derek lifted his eyebrow. ‘I’m yours now?’

 

‘Aren’t you?’ Stiles smiled cockily.

 

‘Maybe I am.’ Derek smiled and put his arm around Stiles and brought him close. Stiles was afraid that his heart would flutter right out of his chest. Derek took a hold of Stiles’ chin and brought his lips to Stiles’. Stiles had imagined it hundreds of times but in reality, it was so much better. Derek’s lips were soft and warm and he was so gentle and lovely. The kiss was over too soon for Stiles’ liking but when Derek pulled away his expression was worth everything. His eyes were filled with joy and excitement, which wasn’t that usual with Derek. Derek seemed so happy and Stiles knew that he did that. He made Derek happy and he was bursting with joy.

 

‘Open your present, will you?’ Derek asked happily.

 

Stiles nodded and unwrapped his present. Derek had gotten him movie tickets, a Star Wars T-shirt and his favourite book and Stiles felt like crying. Derek knew him so well and cared this much.

 

‘It’s perfect, Derek. Thank you.’ Derek pulled Stiles in a hug and laid a kiss on his forehead.

 

‘Let’s go back to downstairs. I’ve got your gift there.’ Stiles suggested.

 

‘Sure.’ Derek took Stiles’ hand and lead the way to stairs. When they got downstairs, everyone stared at them in silence. They didn’t even try to hide the fact that they were trying to listen to them. When they saw Derek and Stiles’ linked hands they started to cheer loudly.

 

‘About damn time!’ Melissa shouted.

 

Everyone hugged them and calmed down after that. The evening went on smoothly. Stiles was around good food and people and his new and very much gorgeous boyfriend didn’t leave his side the whole evening so, for him, that Christmas was the best Christmas ever.

  



End file.
